yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Yuna: Protector of Berk
Princess Yuna: Protector of Berk is the 12th movie of Yuna's Princess Adventure based with the Legacy of How To Train Your Dragon. Summery One summer day, Princess Yuna and her friends are paying a visit to the Isle of Berk. But as their visit goes on, Drago Bludvist has returned and he teams up with the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher and Tirek. And they plan to seek vengeance after their defeat and steal the 13 Journals and rule Equestria, Isle of Berk and all in one universe with Armageddon and Weirdmageddon. But, With some help of their own dragons, Yuna and her friends will do what they can to help Hiccup and his team Vikings and their dragons to save Equestria and Berk from Drago, Tirek, Nightmare Moon, Dark Sombra, their family and Bill Cipher's wrath. Plot Our story begins/The Royal Meeting in Canterlot The story began with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna calling a royal meeting, Princess Sharon was on Prince Duck and Princess Celestia's side and Princess Solarna was on Prince Hiro and Princess Luna's. They've had a discussion about how peace has to be made between Equestria and the Isle of Berk. Meanwhile, Princess Yuna and her friends had big plans of their own. They decided to pay a visit to the Isle of Berk, They've packed their bags and set off on their way. Drago wonders out in the cold/Making a deal with Tirek Meanwhile, Drago has managed to survive, along with his Bewilderbeast. Then, He met up with a very weak Tirek who had just escaped from Tartarus. Drago gave a power Crystal to Tirek, And he proposes a dark alliance of vengeance against The Mane 6 and Hiccup and his clan of Vikings by stealing the 13 Journals and rule the universe with Armageddon and Weirdmageddon. Then, the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher come into the scene and offered to lead them to the true power of Darkness and they excepted it as well. Arriving the Isle of Berk/Meeting Hiccup, his alliance and their dragons Meanwhile, The foals arrived the Isle of Berk. And they met up with Hiccup, Valka, Gobber, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Eret and their dragons, Toothless, Cloudjumper, Grump, Stormfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch and Skullcrusher. The foals also met up their old friends, The Human Counterparts of the Mane 6, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie, Flash Sentry, the CMC, Human Shining Armor, Dean Cadance, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, and the Dog Counterpart of Spike. They explained that they were on vacation as well, Yuna was delighted. Learning to train their dragon/Chosen by their own dragons Later on, Yuna and her friends were ready for their first lesson in training their own dragon. When a dark blue female Night Fury flew down and she licked Yuna in the face ticklishly. Yuna pets it back as it nuzzles her. They have never seen another Night Fury before (especially a female one). Human Twilight begins her observation about the difference between a male and female Night Fury. Soon, Other dragons came out of nowhere choosing the foals and children one by one. Later, They had saddles made for the dragons as Yuna and her friends practice their flight with them. Drago and Tirek gathered a dark army/Valka tells the foals a story Meanwhile, Drago, Tirek, the Nightmare Family and Bill have created their own dark army to prepare to conquer Berk and steal the Journals. Back with the foals, They have gotten their dragon training done as they return to Berk and play with their new dragons. That night, The foals join the vikings in the messhall as Valka came to see them. She then decides to tell them a story about how Hiccup defeated Drago Bludvist by separating all the dragons from his Bewilderbeast. And then, Yuna and her friends went to bed. Taking the dragons for a flight/Tirek and Drago are on the move The next day, Dusty is patrolling around Equestria when Zeng came with an urgent message. Tirek and Drago Bludvast have returned. So, They set off to Canterlot and warn the royalties, Ford Pines, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, the rest of Mentors, LeFou, Mr. Snoops and the Dipper Clones. Back at Berk, Yuna is practicing her flight with Nightstar. Vice Principal Luna told her to be careful, And she promised as her friends joined her with their dragons. Suddenly, They found a campsite of orcs and goblins talking about releasing a Red Death for Drago and Tirek. Human Rarity then see a beacon as a warning of Drago, Tirek, the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's return, She then warned Principal Celestia as she tell Zeng to send word to Canterlot and the Crystal Empire. Dean Cadance and Vice Principal Luna became worried what might happen to Berk. Princess Celestia's council meeting/Yuna and her friends want to help the Vikings Meanwhile in Equestria, Zeng arrived and brings a message to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. They were horrified when they heard that Drago and Tirek are back, So, They called in a royal council meeting. The Royal Sisters, Prince Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Prince Flash Sentry, King Stephen, Queen Sunset Shimmer, Princess Cornelia, Queen Georgina, Duchess Petunia, Empress Samantha, Duke Kyrippos II and Duchess Ice Mirror, Prince Blueblood, Princess Trixie, Ford Pines, Sensei Wu, Garmadon, the rest of mentors, LeFou, Mr. Snoops and the Dipper Clones are accounted for and made a discussion to prepare to fight. Meanwhile in Berk, All the vikings and their dragons are preparing for a great battle against Tirek and Drago. Yuna and friends wanted to help them, But Valka wouldn't let them go, Even with their dragons. Because she didn't want them to get hurt. But Yuna is sure that they will need help, So she and her friends gathered their dragons and prepared to fight. The great battle had begun/Yuna's determination of success Later, A great battle between the dark army of Tirek, Drago Bludvist, the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher and the righteous army of the Isle of Berk and Equestria. The Vikings fly in on their dragons to prepare to fight, The Alicorn, Unicorn, Pegasi and Earth Pony Warriors stood by. Meanwhile, Yuna and friends saddle up their dragons as well as lock and load ready for battle to save Berk and Equestria. They then take to the skies as they fly for the battle, Drago uses his Bewilderbeast to attack as Tirek uses his Red Death. Meanwhile, Yuna became determined to help the righteous army win this battle with help of her Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4. Yuna and her friends came to the rescue/Sending Tirek and Drago to Tartarus Back with Hiccup and his friends, They're doing all they can to stop the orcs, goblins. Then, Drago came to settle a score with Hiccup. Just as Drago was about to finish him off, A magic and plasma blast came out of nowhere. It was Yuna and her friends coming to the rescue along with their dragons. They then protect the weak and injured, Yuna came facing with Drago, the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher as Nightstar fired plasma shot after plasma shot. Then, Both she and Toothless fired a plasma shot which blew Tirek's horns off his head. Then, Yuna opened the Portal which has send him, Drago, the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher to Tartarus. Victory for Berk and Equestria/A Proud Day for Yuna, her friends and their Dragons Victory was brought on the Vikings and Warriors of Equestria. The Human Counterparts, Vikings of Berk and Equestria rejoiced. Luna and Celestia were very proud of Yuna and her friends for saving Berk and Equestria. Then, They then all fly their dragons as the film ends with Hiccup and his friends with their dragons while Yuna writes on her Journal 4 about her Berk Adventure. List of Dragons for Princess Yuna and her friends #??? Trivia *The Human Counterparts of the Mane 6, Sunset Shimmer, Trixie, Flash Sentry, the CMC, Dean Cadance, Shining Armor, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Spike, The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher guest star in this film. Scenes #Our story begins/The Royal Meeting in Canterlot #Drago wonders out in the cold/Making a deal with Tirek #Arriving the Isle of Berk/Meeting Hiccup, his alliance and their dragons #Learning to train their dragon/Chosen by their own dragons #Drago and Tirek gathered a dark army/Valka tells the foals a story #Taking the dragons for a flight/Tirek and Drago are on the move #Princess Celestia's council meeting/Yuna and her friends want to help the Vikings #The great battle had begun/Yuna's determination of success #Yuna and her friends came to the rescue/Sending Tirek and Drago to Tartarus #Victory for Berk and Equestria/A Proud Day for Yuna, her friends and their Dragons Songs # Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Movies Category:Iamnater1225